


No More Mangoes

by Meldanya



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Desert Island Fic, M/M, Pilotcop, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meldanya/pseuds/Meldanya
Summary: Jack Robinson and Lyle Compton on a deserted island. For flashfic prompt: plane, mango, Dialogue: "is that a ship on the horizon"





	No More Mangoes

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was _going_ to write Phrack for this flashfic challenge, but then that didn't happen. It's June and it's Pride, so time to go back to my favourite obscure fandom pairing.

Twenty-five days. Twenty-five days of kicking himself, rehearsing what had gone wrong. He should have known better. He had twenty years of flying under his belt, for god's sake, and he'd gone and crashed his plane on this godforsaken island like he was a rookie cadet.   
  
_ This isn't the worst place I've crashed, _ Lyle thought as he eyed his companion loping towards him, stripped down and glistening wet from the surf.   
  
Jack Robinson flung himself on the sand beside Lyle. "The water's glorious right now, love, you really should've have joined me."   
  
"Maybe later." Lyle lay back and tugged his lover closer.   
  
The desert island life was really suiting Jack Robinson. No suits or stuffy garments, just those tanned long limbs, wet hair and the new scruffy beard. He was not complaining about the beard, as he pulled Jack close for a kiss. He tasted like salt and mangoes. "When we get home, I'll really miss this beard."    
  
Jack laughed and scruffed his chin. "I'll miss yours, too. It's a nice change from that moustache."   
  
"What, you don't like the moustache?"   
  
"Not particularly."   
  
"You could have said something months ago!"   
  
Jack laughed again and shut him up with a kiss. They didn't say anything else for quite some time, until a sudden noise halted their activities. “Is that a ship??"   
  
Lyle squinted. "Good god, it is and it's sending a boat this coming our way."   
  
The relief he felt at being rescued was tinged with only the slightest regret at ending their island idyll, and returning to a life of work and suits. Then he squinted at the boat. "Oh, no."   
  
His companion laughed. "Were you expecting anyone else?"   
  
Lyle sighed as Phryne Fisher waved gayly at them from her place at the wheel. "She's never going to let me forget this, is she?"   
  
"Nope, but come on, man, we're going home. No more mangoes."   



End file.
